Everlasting Windchime
by Shizuki Omi
Summary: She knew not what her name was, and thought she was the was the worst living creature, until she found that the dreams other little girls were allowed to have were real. And she journeyed to a place called Gravity Falls, where she was able to have the life most children longed for. The being that had saved her, she loved, and perhaps, he loved her too.
1. Chapter 1 Burning Beginning

**(Mindscape- plane of existence where you are not physical, and can only be seen by a powerful creature(such as Bill) or by possessing something**

 **Dreamscape- a persons dream world**

 **Memories-a persons memories(not mind)**

 **Mind- a persons mind)**

 _I am a cliche._

The girl sat in her room, ignoring the shouts coming from through the paper thin walls. The bare white and uncanny neatness of the room complemented the decorations scattered all over the girl's skin on the form of red and purple bruises.

"-you-!" She clenched her arms tighter around her knees.

"Get out here brat!"

She stood. Her loose night gown doing nothing to hide protruding knees, ribs, and elbows.

"Y-yes?" She asked, standing outside her door. Trash littered the hall and living room. Bottles and glass scattered on the floor, making it a mine field. Crushed bills and test papers littered the floor around the trash overstuffed with rotting food. Walls were littered with cracks, and bare light bulbs hung from the ceiling.

Her father grabbed her arm and pressed her to the wall. Drunk breath pressed heavily against her face, and her aversion of eyes did nothing to help her ignore the overflowing hate coming from the man restraining her.

"What happened to the money I gave your [mother]?" The girl flinched at the harsh language used, though she should have grown used to it by now.

"I don't know."

"Liar!" He through her to the ground, where she stared up at him with wide eyes around hazel irises. There was no wall for her to press against, and no corner to hide in. Her father grabbed her wrist, ignoring the whimper he caused by pressing on broken blood vessels.

"I'll teach you to lie you-"

He kneeled on her elbows, and grabbed her exposed shoulder with his left hand. With his right he pulled out a switchblade.

"N-no. Please. Don't ..."

He couldn't hear her screams as skin was split.

She shivered on her bed. Her left arm was draped over her body as she lay fetus on her right. She couldn't feel her arm, not because of broken nerves, but because of the infected iron sweeping through her arm. Tetanus shots were expensive, and not something her parents were willing to spend money on.

 _I'm dying._ She thought as black dots swum in front of her eyes. Her vision refocused over and over until lids shut over bloodshot eyes.

"Kid, wake up." She couldn't though. And her father would never call her kid...probably a dream. She could ignore a dream.

"Kid, I'm talking to you." She traced her fingers over her palm.

"That's it."

"Ah!" She sat up as electricity sparked through her body, setting her hair on end.

A triangle was in front of her. She looked closer and found that her eyes could focus. She looked down at her left arm and found the blood gone. Her skin was pearl white, clear of cuts or bruises.

"Kid, will you look at me?"

She looked back up at the one eyed triangle. He was very classy, with a black top hat and bow tie that complemented his yellow complexion, if triangles could have complexions.

"I'm flattered kid. Truly." The triangle field one hand up to his 'chin' and peered at her with his eye.

"Who are you?" She asked tentatively.

"Thanks for not saying 'what' kid. And the name's Bill Cipher. I know who you are, question is, do you?"

She looked at him blankly.

"Alright kid. Let's start with something more simple. Can you come with me?" He snapped and her feet were covered with black Mary Janes. She looked down at them.

"Come on kid, you're not getting any younger. Ha." He chuckled at his joke. She stood and opened the door to the bedroom, only to find a place much different from the house she was used to. It was the same home, but clean of any glass or trash.

"Nice subconscious you've got here kid."

She caught his use of words. "This is...my mind?"

"Hey, it may not look like much to you, but believe me, for what you've gone through, I'm surprised this place is even stable."

"Okay..." She said, walking behind the floating shape.

"Alright kid." She stopped behind him. "Open this door."

She peered around him to look at the door.

"I can't. That's my parents room."

Bill sighed and shook his head.

"Kid, you're in the mindscape. Rules don't matter in here! Besides, they're asleep." Bill moved to the side and gestured for her to step forward.

She took the handle and pushed. The door swung open with a click, and revealed a black world that was most definitely not her parents rooms.

Bill clapped his hands together.

"You did it kid! You passed the test!"

"What did I do?" She asked.

"Alright, look kid. I'm gonna be straight with you. This is your fathers mindscape. And you got to it! Something that humans aren't supposed to be able to do."

"So, what does that mean?"

"It means that I'm willing to make a deal with you kid. A very good deal, for both of us." He snapped his fingers and the walls were replaced with an empty blueness, and two chairs scooped them up across a table with human figurines.

"So this is you kid." Bill held up one of the figures. He placed it among two others which had been sculpted to look like her parents.

"You're currently stuck with these two flesh bags." He picked up the two figures representing her parents. One between each pair of fingers.

"I take you away from them, and in return, you become my assistant. A physical body that I can use. And I'll take you under my wing and help you learn how to use your abilities."

"So, I'll be your apprentice?"

"That's one way to put it kid. But it's more like adoption."

"What?"

"You humans don't do apprenticeships anymore do you? You won't have to pay me, and your parents won't be involved. Call it a kidnapping or an adoption, but that's what it is."

She looked down at the table with the figurines. She picked up the miniature version of her and placed it next to the triangle.

"So kid, do we have a deal?"

"Deal." The fire from his hand was warm, and lit up her broken soul.

"So what's your name, kid?"

"I don't know."

Bill blinked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean you don't know."

"I forgot it. My parents never call me by my name."

"What about about school."

She shook her head.

"I don't have any friends."

"Sheesh kid. Tough life."

"I'm a cliche."

"Cliche's exist for a reason kid. Everyone likes them."

"Not me."

"Okay kid, lesson number 1. Don't go wallowing around in your own guilt. If you've got a bad past, rejoice in it! Be proud! Not everyone can say that they've survived the abuse you have."

"Mm."

"Work with me kid. How old are you?"

"Eight."

"Sheesh, you're even younger than I thought. How 'bout I give you a name."

"A name?"

"Sure kid. If you're gonna be working under me, you'll need a name. How about Belle."

She smiled. "That's just the feminine version of Bill."

"What do you care? Do you want it or not?"

"Okay." Belle smiled. The world flickered around her. "What's going on?"

"You're waking up. Guess you're not dead after all." Bill stood up and dusted himself off. "Time to hold up my end of the deal. I'll get you out of there as soon as you wake up. Okay kid? There's just one thing I need from you."

"What is it?"

"Ya got any photos of your dad?"

"I can find one."

"'Kay. I'll need you to cross out the eyes on that photo in red, and place it in a circle of nine lit candles. I'll handle the rest. You think you can do that?"

"Okay." Belle could find nine candles. And there were lighters all over the house.

"Just remember dear daughter of mine," she looked up at the unusual term that had never been used to address her. "You'll be in a lot of pain when you wake up. Work through it and then I'll help you. Got it?"

Belle nodded, and the blue faded to black and then to burning red. Bill was right, she was in pain. But she had to do what he had asked her. Belle opened her eyes and looked at her left arm. It was red and swollen, and hard to the touch. She picked herself up with her right arm and tiptoed out of her room, left arm dangling by her side.

She heard her father's loud snores and snuck past the room, confident that he was asleep. Luck was on her side, and she was able to collect nine candles and a lighter with ease. The last part was harder. She opened the door to her parents room and slinked over to her father's side of the bed, where he kept his wallet. Belle felt around until she found his drivers ID, which she pulled out. She froze when he turned over, but relaxed when she saw he was still asleep.

Once Belle had crossed out her father's eyes on the ID and set the candles alight, she began the chant Bill had told her.

"Triangulum, entangulum. Vene foris dominus mentium. Vene foris videntis omnium. Semsdraw Kcabega, semsdraw kcabega, semsdraw kcabega!"

"Good job remembering kid!" The room turned from white to grey and Bill appeared in front of her. He ruffled her hair, making her flinch.

"Woah, sorry kid. Good job summoning me though. I'll be able to posses your dad and get you out of this joint now."

"Posses him?" Belle gasped.

Bill peered at her from the side of his eye. "You're not telling me you actually care for the old man after all he's done to you, are you?"

"I-I guess not. But how will possessing him do anything?"

"Kid, today is one of the rare days I can leave Gravity Falls. My hometown on Earth, you could say. All I'm going to do is posses your dad, drive you up to Gravity Falls, and then join you with my physical body. You'll need to set up some spells though."

"Spells? I can't do that!"

"Don't worry kid, you'll get some help from me and the magical creatures in the forest."

"There are magical creatures in the forest?! What kind?"

"Lots kid. Manotaurs, dragons, gnomes, unicorns...and you'll get to meet them all! Seeing as I'm the most powerful creature in the area, I can introduce you to all of them!"

"That's amazing!"

"You're finally acting your age kid! Well, time to go posses a couple of old people! Later kid!" He lifted his hat and zoomed out of the room backwards. The room went back into color, though Belle didn't notice it. A whole new world with magic and mystical creatures seemed like something out of a fairy tale for her! And her new father was their king! Belle thought to herself, would she have to call Bill "dad" now that he was adopting her?

Just then the door opened, and she saw her father's eyes looking through the crack in the door at her. She wrapped herself in the blankets and cowered on the bed.

"Woah kid, relax! It's just me!" Her father spoke to her, but the words coming out of his mouth were definitely Bill's.

"B-Bill?" Belle asked tentatively, pulling the covers a little bit away from her face.

"Yep!" Bill opened her father's arms, "Come over here kid and I can get you out of this place."

Belle stood up and got out of her bed, but as she started to walk towards Bill, her vision faded, and she felt herself tilting towards the floor.

"Geez kid, you're in worse shape than I thought." She felt her father's arms lifting her up, and then Bill was clutching her against his chest, looking down at her with her father's eyes.

"Looks like it's time to get out of this place, kid."

Belle was aware of Bill moving, but was only aware of the throbbing pain in her shoulder until she saw that she had exited the apartment. Bill took her to the elevator and carried her downstairs until they reached her father's car. She felt Bill shift her and heard the jingle of things in her father's pocket before Bill took out a key and opened up the card over, placing her in the backseat.

Belle shifted in and out of consciousness as the car drove over cobblestones and gravel.

It must have been hours, but Belle could barely register the time passing. She wove back and forth in and out of sleep, until she woke up in a place she was unused to.

A long dark hallway, with doors lined up side-to-side on either side. Some were colorful, some were dark, some had intricate designs on them, and some were clean smooth mahogany.

"Welcome to the dreamscape kid."

Belle turned to see Bill floating behind her, and she could see the hallway continuing behind him.

"Or, the access point to them." He chuckled.

"Whose dreamscape is this?"

"All of them, kid! You can access people's dreams! If you hone that ability, eventually you'll be able to go into their minds. That's one of the things we'll be working on, once we get to Gravity Falls."

"Gravity Falls..." Belle recognized it from when Bill had previously mentioned it, "where is that?"

"It's in Oregon, kid. We're crossing over the border."

"I've never been."

"Well, it's your home now! Once we get there, I'll be able to move you in."

"What is your house like?"

Bill chuckled. "I live in another dimension kid, so I'll have to make a new one for us. Now that I have your father's body, once we get there I'll just push the boundary of the rift, make us a castle, and then I'll return your father's body to where he came from!"

"What rift?"

Bill peered at her through a lidded eye. "You sure like to ask questions, don't you kid. You're lucky I'm in a giving mood. Although I guess I'll have to get used to it if I'm raising a human child!"

Belle watched as Bill seemed to debate with himself on how to answer her.

"There's a rift in Gravity Falls that lets creatures from another dimension into yours. I can't do much, but I'll be able to make the rift approximately the size of a house, which is where you'll live."

"And you too?"

"Sure kid."

"Okay." Belle smiled.

And she fell into her own dreamscape.

 **This is my first written** ** _Gravity Falls_** **fanfiction. How do you like Belle? I didn't realize that Belle Cipher was an actual AU until after I named her, but by now, the name has stuck with me. Does anyone have any suggestions? Please give feedback, as I am still unsure about my writing style. Thank you for reading my story, I am writing the other chapters as I post this!**

 **Shizuki**


	2. Chapter 2 Palace Bedroom

**Here is the next chapter, sorry it is late. I had a large art assignment to complete, but I will try to post regularly. Every Thursday.**

Chapter 2

Bill glanced at the sleeping child in the back of the car. Driving the thing was a bit harder than he'd thought, but he got the hang of it after a while, and was using his internal gps to guide himself back to Gravity Falls.

The girl really was a lucky find. Bill didn't usually like luck, it was too abstract and unpredictable, but in this case, it would work in his favor.

Bill glanced back at hearing mumbling coming from Belle. Her name was a stroke of genius on his part, not only was it the female version of his own, but it also doubled as her symbol. This way Bill didn't have to bother to remember two names. Not that it was hard for him.

Bill glared at the car next to him and sped up, closing the distance between him and the car in front. He'd forgotten how competitive drivers were.

Bill let his subconscious drive, while he went into bell's mind and examined her dreams. Bill had only just unlocked the kid's powers yesterday, and she was already at the dreamscape access dimension. After a quick chat with the kid, Bill decided to look into her past, to see if he could find the reason of her abilities.

A small child, abused and neglected. Weak to the point that it couldn't even cry out for food. It was unwanted, and none of the sciences normally used to help the red, crying, thing appeal to its parents could apply here, as the hormonal connection had no bond on which to strengthen. It was kept merely out of fear from being caught killing it. In a house of empty cabinets and lack of jobs, the small mindless flesh bag could not find sustenance.

Bill continued on, looking through bell's childhood. He would have liked to see the memories of her parents' youths, but as he was in their child's mind, he could only see what had happened after their rushed marriage to hide the truth behind their fertility.

Bill stopped in front of a door labeled "School." It had double doors, but was not nearly as grand as past entrances to deep halls and ballrooms of the mind. He opened it to see a long tiled floor, with lockers on either side. In between the rows of lockers were beaten and faded wooden doors. Each labels with different names and classes. It seemed that the kid had had a lot of time for self-reflection and organization in the past 8 years of her life.

Bill floated past the doors, before concluding that none of them were relevant, and that most of them were inaccessible anyway.

Having finished with his search of school, Bill left the hall and began to explore the other parts of bell's memories.

After exploring dreams, sports, books, and stories, Bill gave up. Though her memories were neatly organized, most of them were locked, and he didn't want to risk the chance of driving bell insane. Besides, he was nearing Gravity Falls, and would need to be more careful about letting his host be seen. The one smart thing the people of Gravity Falls could be known for was their ability to recognize out-of-towners, since they were so unused to them. Bill moved the car to an exit, and drove carefully over the unused path that had grown rough and bumpy. Bell stirred, but was silent after. Her injury was having a strong affect on her, to put her to sleep for this long.

After turning off the main road, Bill drove through alleyways and dirt roads, avoiding any people. He stopped in front of a long row of thick trees, stretching up and out as far as the eye could see. Bill got out of the car, he wouldn't be able to drive in that mess. He went to the back and picked up the sleeping child, cradling her so as not to damage her injured arm. The infection was spreading, and Bill could see inflamed blood vessel through the girl's pale skin.

Trekking through the forest was hard, and coupled with the fact that his vessel was intoxicated, it took Bill nearly an hour before he reached the place he had been searching for. The clearing was untouched, and the layer of grass that had cropped up looked as though it had sat there in solitary silence since the beginning of time. Bill set down bell by the outer corner of the field. Far enough from the middle so that she wouldn't get in the way, but close enough to Bill that he could get to her if needed.

Bill narrowed his eyes in anger as he remembered his inability to contort reality, and grabbed a low branch from one of the near trees, wrenching it down hard in order to break it off from the trunk. He was left with a good three feet stick, which he used to draw a circle around the clearing. When Bill had finished he looked down at his handiwork, and, pleased with it, began the chant.

"Make a house to make her home(Latin)."

The circle began to glow, and the house symbol and characters around it cast a light on the trees, making the brown and green seem blue. Bill retreated as the ground began to shake, and by the time he had reached bell, a three-towered castle had risen where the circle was before. Bill carried bell into the castle, it's smooth white walls giving the illusion of fabric, while in fact it was timetanium, summoned from Bill's private store. The inside was homier than Bill had thought, and for a moment he regretted using the girl's imagination for the inspiration. Bill easily could have produced an image for the castle, but he was unsure of how livable his ideals were for humans. At least he wouldn't have to be in it very often.

Bill set the girl down on the circular wooden table in the center of the main room. Bell shivered in response to the lack of warmth. Bill laughed as he realized the spell he had used in the house also granted him full access to his powers. Slipping out of the human meatsack(it fell to the floor with a hard 'thump'), Bill snapped his fingers, making another circle appear around the curled up girl. Bill watched as the infected blood in bell's arm shrank, and then disappeared in its place of origin. He snapped his fingers again after the cut had healed, leaving a scar on the pale flesh. Not only were scars useful for remembering things, but Bill also liked the look of the small living canvas being painted with permanent red and black. If it ever became a danger again, he could easily erase it, now that he had his powers restored.

Bill looked down at his body. He was definitely in physical form.

"That was even easier than I thought. I should have done this years ago!" Bill said aloud to himself. To think that all he needed was a human body!

He floated over to the entrance of the girl's castle, and opened it. Sure enough, he felt his magic, and therefore his ability to remain physical, end. Bill felt tempted to destroy something in his anger, but didn't want to risk damaging the hot spot of magic. He suspected that his presence, combined with bell's, was causing the rift to open larger, encompassing the area of the castle. Unfortunately, Bill couldn't leave it with his physical form, nor bring anyone from the nightmare realm over. It seemed that this rift allowed its own dimension to exist within it, but not let anything escape it. The only reason Bill could leave it was probably just his usual traveling ability in the mindscape.

Bill turned to look at bell. She had calmed down, from the looks of things. The circle had faded away, leaving the child looking incredibly small on the large wooden table. A small bit of color had returned to her face, and she had curled in on herself, hiding some of her many bruises.

Upon closer inspection, the castle was made of three rooms. The one Bill was in now was the living and dining room. It had white walls sweeping up to the peak at the top. To the right of the table was a silver and white kitchen, complete with oven and refrigerator. Briefly, Bill wondered if the kid knew how to cook. He suspected otherwise.

On the left of the table was a bar, which was very unexpected. Bill doubted that the girl's parents had been able to afford a bar, so perhaps it was her interpretation of a wish for her father to contain his drinking.

Behind the table, which was set slightly more to the front, was a white fluffy towel rug. Behind it was a white bookshelf stretching up 6 feet. It was empty, and showed no evidence of being useful for anything other than storing books. Two cabinets were on either side of the bookshelf, but they were also empty. The wall behind the white structures was stained to look like dark wood.

After checking that bell was asleep, Bill went to look at the other parts of the house. He was being uncharacteristically curious, but he was a bit excited to finally have physical form, even though it was in a restricted area.

The girls room was pink, and looked like the rooms Bill had seen in some fairytale dimensions. The bed in the back of the room was pink, with a tapestry hanging from the top, falling in a circle around its head. Around the edge were bookshelfs and cabinets similar to the ones in the adjacent room. Other than the bed, cabinets, and a pink fur rug in the floor, the room was empty. Bill saw and ignored a door that looked like a bathroom, and went through the house into the opposite room. Though he had expected it to look similar to the decor of the other two rooms in the castle, Bill was pleasantly surprised by what he saw. The kid was smarter than he had thought.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, but I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Also, after these few chapters, the origin story, I am just going to posting about Belle and Bill's lives in Gravity Falls. If you have any events you would like me to write about/situations to put them in, I would be glad to hear any suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3 Unknown Wish

**Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter is so short, I've been a bit busy with schoolwork recently.  
In this chapter, Belle realizes that she is at a new home! Please enjoy.**

Chapter 3

The lack of pain surprised Belle. That was the first thing she was aware of, and the fact the she was in a clean house, or a house at all. She stared up at the ceiling, which wasn't a ceiling, but rather a tall stretching up of material that met up at a single vertex, similar to a tent. To her left was a neat living room, with a rug and bookcase, and to her right was the sleeping body of her father.

At seeing her father, Belle rolled off the table away from him, landing with a hard thump. She inched backwards until she found herself on the white, fluffy rug, which she dug her fingers into, in a desperate attempt at grabbing onto something- anything - that could protect her if her father happened to wake up.

"Jeez kid, what's wrong?"

"Bill!" Belle cried, jumping up and running a few steps towards the triangle before her legs gave out. Bill swooped down to catch her, and Belle found herself being placed back on the table by the surprisingly warm demon.

"You've got to be more careful than that, kid, you've been unconscious for a while."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, bell, it's you that will end up suffering for your mistakes."

Belle watched as Bill examined first her cut, them both of her arms, and finally just going in circles around her.

"So-so you were able to use magic?"

"Obviously kid, that's how I made this hovel and healed you."

"Okay..." Bill must have noticed her unease, because he looked in the same direction she was, and saw that her attention was diverted between him and the unconscious man on the floor.

"Sit tight, kid. I'll bring this guy back to his car and send him home, so you wait here."

Bill snapped his fingers, and the body lifted itself into a standing position. Bill waved at her, and followed the body out the door. There was a flash of light that Belle had to shield her eyes from, and when she looked up again the door was closed, and she was alone in the circular room.

Belle lowered one leg to stretch for the floor, and upon finding that she could not, retrieved her leg and sat with her knees to her chin on the table. Bill had been kind to her, and she was excited by the prospect of learning magic and meeting mythical creatures, but the fear of pain loomed over her. Bill's kindness seemed too good to be true, after all, she had only ever been bullied and hurt, why should that change now?

Belle looked around the room. The style was simple and nice. The colors were white, which meant that they could be decorated with artistic pieces without looking cluttered. The bookshelves in the back were completely empty, but Bill seemed well read, or maybe all adults were like that, and it had been just her parents that were the exception.

The kitchen looked very advanced, and all-in-all, it was a very nice room. Bill had said that he had made it, so was this his preferred style?

Belle had noticed the two doors on either side of the room, but remained on the table like Bill had told her to.

Several minutes later, Bill returned with another flash. He blinked at her in surprise, though Belle couldn't fathom why.

"Kid...why are you on the table?"  
"Because you told me to stay here." Belle and Bill stared at each other, both of them silent.

"Wow kid." Was Bill's response, and Belle shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Get up." Belle leaped up, and stood in front of the demon, her legs shaking slightly, and her heart threatening to leap out of her chest.

Bill sighed and put one hand over his eye. He stood like that for a while, and Belle awkwardly shifted from side to side in front of him.

"Kid, disobey me or something. I mean, not even dogs are this obedient!" Belle flinched as Bill threw his hands into the air, mistaking his exasperation for anger. Bill lowered his arms, but Belle did not react, certain that her luck with this new person was coming to an end. The triangle narrowed his eye at her, and Belle was certain that he was going to hit her.

"Kid, what do you want to do right now?"

Belle cracked open an eye at Bill, who was just watching her. She couldn't tell his mood from his expression, as it consisted of only his one eye.

"I-I don't know?"

"Kid, do you have independent thought?"

"Sorry?"

Bill sighed again, or did what Belle assumed to be a sigh. It was a bit tricky to tell, as he didn't have a mouth or real chest, but she could translate his movements to human ones fairly easily.

"Let me ask you this, bell, what do you think of this house?"

At seeing her hesitance, Bill said, "I'm not going to hurt you kid, so just answer the question."

Not wanting to anger her new caretaker, Belle turned and reassessed her surroundings before answering, "I-it's nice. The two areas complement each other well, and the décor lends itself to the owners imagination."

"Jeez kid, you don't have to be so formal, you're like, what, 8? Lighten up!"

"O-okay." Belle felt Bill's hand on her shoulder, but to her surprise, instead of flinching away from it, she was leaning into it. Somehow, just with that simple touch, Belle felt as though Bill was emanating caring and warmth. She felt her eyelids grow heavy, and didn't notice that she was swaying back and forth.

"Kid, you tired?"

Belle nodded, and felt the triangle pick her up again, though this time he held her close, and carried her through one of the doors in the wall.

Belle noticed the pink and white interior, and felt herself being deposited onto a bed, but could barely register it. She didn't know if it was drowsiness, or shock from her surroundings, but Belle couldn't possibly fathom the fact that she was in such a room, let alone being taken in there by Bill.

"This isn't the right room."

"This is your room, kid." Bill was next to Belle, but as she was facing up, she could only see the faint glow of his outline.

"How?"

"You made this room kid. That's how. Now go to sleep. I don't want to talk to a half-dead meatsack, even if they are magical."

"Mm."

Bill moved as if to leave, but Belle grabbed his hand, nearly asleep, and found that she couldn't let go.

"Oh alright kid. I'll stay, but just this once." Bill hovered in the corner of Belle's vision as blackness pulled at her eyes until she could no longer see him.

That night she had no nightmares.

 **I hope you all liked it!  
I want to express my gratitude and give a shout out to Bipperstar, who has been very supportive and inspirational since I started this story.  
Please follow/favorite, and especially review. Getting everyone's comments means so much to me, as  
I get to see more specific opinions, and here what everyone's thoughts are.  
Stay tuned for Bill's thoughts about Belle's fear paradox in next weeks chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 A Need to Focus

Bill couldn't focus, which was unusual for him. He was trying to push his power to the limit to see the extent of his magic, but his mind kept straying to the child sleeping in the next room.

 _How was he going to train her?_

Bill didn't give lessons. He didn't want to give anyone the idea that they were getting close to him, and he couldn't stand watching them struggle with simple actions.

But with the kid, he was going to have to.

Granted, most humans were idiots, but somehow this one had been granted with immense power. No where near Bill's, of course, but enough to rival a lesser demon's. Certainly more than a human should have. What she had wasn't magic, exactly, but something akin to metaphysical interaction. And if Bill could help her channel that, she would become a valuable asset.

A spark flew out, and Bill cursed under his breath. He needed to focus on the task at hand. It was nearly morning.

And yet he could not stop himself from wondering.

Once the sun had risen Bill 'stomped' into the living room. He needed to get out the house. Even if it meant losing physical form. He snapped and the doors flew open. With a flash of light his particles disintegrated, and Bill's soul was on its own. He stopped for a moment, a bit shocked? No, he had been expecting it, but for lack of a better word, shocked, and a bit wistful, at having lost his physical form. It wasn't pain, exactly, but it still hurt, though it couldn't be described in human terms. He flew through the forest, whiplash sending the tree branches behind him whirling. After he had gone a good way, Bill floated up and looked over the forest and town below. The minuscule meatsacks of Gravity Falls wandered around in their pathetic human lives. Bill couldn't comprehend how their minds didn't disintegrate into one useless lump living in such a boring, plain town, but at least their stupidity would be useful in his future plans.

He spent a good hour floating in the sky. Seeing life forms smaller than him always put Bill in a good mood, and by the time he returned to bell's 'palace,' he was ready to begin training his brand new flesh bag.

Bill walked in on an empty room, which he was glad for, as he was able to bask in the glory of returning to a physical form before he went to the child's door. He thought about knocking, but decided against it, and walked into the pink dreamland.

The kid was awake, though she was facing away from the door, and Bill didn't think she knew yet of his appearance. He prepared himself, and:

"Heya kid!"

The kid in question leapt up and turned to Bill, shivering against the bed frame. Maybe he had overdone it.

"Bell, it's me. You're fine."

She didn't calm down, or even react to what he was saying, leaving Bill a bit perplexed as to what to do. He didn't usually have to deal with children. Most humans he spoke with were adults, and if confused or shocked by his appearance he could easily talk them into relaxing, and then making a deal with him.

But this human had already made a deal with him, and seemed at a state of mind that speech could not pull her out of. Bill watched her, hoping she would stop shivering and calm down, but to no avail, as she remained curled in a tight ball on the bed. Bill could have waited until she went back to sleep, and then try to wake her up in a more gentle way, but that would take too long, in a human lifespan at least. Though Bill could easily wait another few hours.

He inched towards the curled up child, and, upon reaching her, laid a hand lightly on her back. Bell stiffened, but then slowly relaxed into his hand, and Bill found himself silently comforting the small human. After a while he realized that she had fallen asleep, and used his telekinesis to move her under the covers of her bed.

That had been a waste of time. Bill made a mental note to approach the kid quietly next time she was waking up. At least, until she had gotten over her parents' abuse. While he was waiting for her to wake up on her own, Bill didn't know what to do. He had given up on meditation, or whatever what he had been doing was called, and he didn't much feel like leaving the house. He contented himself with sitting at the bar examining what the kid knew about alcohol. Nothing. There were unnamed bottles, and the glasses were completely out of order. She was also missing a couple, such as champagne and margarita glasses.

With a snap of his fingers, Bill fixed that area and then went over to the bookshelves. They were completely empty, and he had no idea what the kid wanted to fill it with. The bookshelf in her room looked as though it would hold more appliances than books, so this one would probably house most of her books. Bill filled the bottom shelf with some beginners books on magic and the mindscape that he had gotten from some other dimensions. Hopefully the kid knew how to read, or he would just have to fill her head with fake memories of the English alphabet. He did not want to have to teach any creature how to read.

Bill stared at the door of the house for a while after that. He wondered if moving the door would also move the stretches of his power, or if the current area of the house was the largest amount the rift could rip. He was focused so intently that it took him a while to realize that bell was awake.

He went into the other room, this time slowly, and looked at the kid. She was facing towards him this time, and she stared at him, while he floated in front of the door.

Bill conjured his cane and began twirling it absentmindedly as he thought of what to say. He didn't want to make the kid go back into a panic attack, but how to find the right thing to say as a calm greeting...

"B-Bill?"

Bill stopped, and let his cane evaporate as he focused on bell.

"What kid? You alright?"

She nodded, but remained on the bed. Bill could have easily gone into her mind to see what she was thinking, but he didn't much feel like it.

"Can you walk kid? Or do I have to carry you everywhere?"

Bell shook her head and shakily rose to her feet. Better than yesterday, at least. Bill moved the side, and gestured for her to exit the room. He shut the door behind them with a flick of his wrist, and zoomed ahead to examine the groggy flesh bag.

She looked pale, and had bags under her eyes, but those were probably the same ones she had had her entire life, as opposed to being caused by the earlier encounter.

"You need new clothing bell, we're gonna have to go shopping, but until then, this will have to do." Bill snapped his fingers, and in the place of the girl's pitiful excuse for a nightgown appeared a dress, soft enough to be used for sleep, but also fancy enough for the day. The kid was your stereotypical princess lover, so Bill assumed she would want to dress as one. He would have to make clothing for her, as soon as he found out what she wanted.

Bell jumped at having the clothing materialize in her, but relaxed when she realized that it was Bill's work. He would have to warn her next time he changed her appearance with magic.

"What do you want to eat bell?" Bill thought for a moment, "Kid, when was the last time you had a decent meal? I'll just make you a bunch of things, but don't eat yourself sick."

A simple motion filled the table with all kinds of food he knew of. He tried to keep them mostly human, but he couldn't help it if some of the dishes were far above Earth quality. Pancakes, and deviled eggs, all the way to baklava and croissants. Bill knew it was more food than the kid had probably seen in her entire life, so he made a note to make this a one-time thing. Just to show off his power.

Once bell was seated at the table and given instructions to "eat whatever she wanted," Bill went back into the room opposite the kid's. It was very well made, with a vintage décor similar to that of the 1800's. There were oil paintings on the walls, and a piano rested in one end. Bill had no idea if this the room she wanted her parents to have, or if it was an interpretation of his style. If it was the latter, then it was spot on, though Bill had changed some things to more appropriate designs. It wouldn't do to have Victorian and French furniture clashing with each other.

As Bill surveyed the room, changing a few details, he realized an emotion that he never thought would have been connected to a human.

He was actually looking forward to having a pet meat sack.

 **I reposted this Chapter since the old one had coding problems. I'm npt sure what happened, so sorry about that.**  
 **Also, Please follow/favorite and review. Reviewing is best because I get to see your individual thoughts about this story!**


	5. Chapter 5 Exploration and Beautification

Belle was probably hungry, but she wasn't processing it at the moment. The amount of food Bill had laid out for her was leaving her indecisive, and extremely confused as to why she was getting this new chance at life. She reached out to grab something, but then drew her hand back. Surely there were people other than her that needed the food. But Bill had told her to eat... Where had he gotten the food from? Did he create it? Or..

Considering his powers, Bill had probably created the food. Belle didn't want to make him angry, so she tentatively reached for the fruits, bringing a few to her plate.

They were delicious. Fresh, and not soured by disapproving glares and muttered curses.

Belle glanced over at the door Bill had passed through. That was his personal room, which meant she could not go near it but she found herself standing in front of the lightly-colored wood door. She reached out her hand to knock, but then quickly pulled back, shocked at her audacity. Bill was a god, and he had already been this kind to her. She had no need to bother him, and no right.

Yet as Belle was backing away, the door swung open, revealing the yellow figure and white eye.

"What do you want kid? Did you finish eating yet?"

Belle flinched, and the following curse from Bill made her even more scared.

Bill slid out of the doorway and then resumed his original size.

"You don't have to be scared kid. Well, you should be, but not that much. More of an awe at this point."

Belle shuddered in response.

Bill put one hand on her shoulder and glanced at the table.

"Really kid? Did you eat anything?"

"Um...fruits?"

"That's it? Are kids your age addicted to sugar, or bread, or something? Have you never eaten this stuff?"

Belle shook her head, though the rest of her was also vigorously shaking.

Bill narrowed his eye. "Alright kid, look," he snapped his fingers and most of the food on the table disappeared, leaving a plate of round bread. Bill led Bell and made her stand in front of the table.

"Do you know what these are kid?"

"Pancakes?"

"Oh so you do have a vocabulary." He looked genuinely surprised, as far as Belle could tell.

"Alright, and how do you eat these?"

Belle shrugged.

"Really, Belle? You can't even guess?"

"You, cut them up?"

"Yes kid, you cut them." He flicked his finger and the pancakes were cut up into pie like triangles.

"Now eat." Belle felt herself pushed into one of the chairs at the table.

She picked up the fork and glanced over at Bill. He gestured for her to continue, so she tried one of the slices.

"It's good!" She exclaimed.

"See kid? Have as much as you want."

"I'm done." Belle pushed the plate away and curled up into a ball, not wanting to go through the anxiety that the first bite gave her. She was still unsure how much of her current reality was a dream, or if any of It was real at all.

"Really kid? One bite? Fine. I'll deal with this later." A flick of Bill's wrist, and the lone plate vanished, leaving an empty table. He sat at the chair opposite her and folded his hands, which Belle saw only had four fingers each.

"Look Belle, we're going to have to set some rules, but before that, you can ask me three questions."

Three questions. What to ask? What was she allowed to ask? Why he had picked her? But he had already said. Was this all a dream? But either way he would say yes.

"Alright kid, instead of having you waste time thinking about it, you can ask me as many questions as you want in a five minute period. Time starts now."

Belle opened her mouth, but then shut it again.

"Ask your questions Belle. Now."

"Why did you bring me here? To this particular place?"

"I told you kid, this place has magic, and mythical creatures. Plus there's a convenient rift."

"Can-can I meet the animals?"

"Not the dumb ones, but sure. But until I teach you how to defend yourself you can't go out with me."

"What will you teach me?"

"Whatever you're willing to learn." Bill blinked at her. "Just kidding. Mindscape stuff, magic, maybe even possession."

"What will you become to me?"

Bill looked a bit taken aback at this question. Maybe she should have rephrased it.

"I-I mean, like a mentor or-"

"I know what you mean kid." He furrowed his brow, and placed one hand over his closed eye.

"If you remain obedient, and useful, then we can become close."

"Wh-"

"Whoops, time's up. And time is of the essence to you mortal beings. So let's move onto rules." He snapped his fingers and a pen and parchment appeared in the air."

"Rule number 1: always do what I say. Do that and we won't have to deal with punishments. Got it kid?"

Belle nodded, and watched as the pen moved through the air across the paper, without Bill's apparent assistance.

"Rule 2: Don't use spells I haven't given you permission to do. And that means all types of magic, so don't try to find any loopholes."

Again, Belle nodded.

"Rule 3: No alcohol, drugs, or other things human teens do for entertainment. And you're not allowed to partake in physical contact beyond hugging.

Rule 4: Don't go telling any humans that you can use magic, that you love in the woods, or that I- or other creatures- exist."

"Don't tell them about magical creatures?"

"That's right."

"Wh-what if they already know?" Belle worked up the courage to ask.

"I highly doubt that kid. Maybe in other towns they would notice, but you're in Gravity Falls. The most oblivious people in America, possibly the world, and that's saying a lot.

"Alright, rule 5: Don't go into that room unless I say you can. Got all those kid?"

Belle nodded.

"And that's it." The paper rolled up and disappeared.

"That's in your room on the door if you forget, 'kay Belle?"

"Okay."

"You can be more confident kid, not every kid is hand chosen by the God of Chaos himself."

"You are a God!" Belle clapped her hand over her mouth, ashamed by her sudden outburst.

"See kid? That's what I expect from a meat sack your age. I want you to be more inquisitive. Want to go outside to see some of the forests of Gravity Falls?"

"I! Um, yes."

"Alright Belle, let's get going." Bill snapped his fingers and the doors flew open. "Go out."

Belle stood up and warily advanced. She reached the door and looked out. The breeze ruffled her hair and spun the thin strands outwards, as if beckoning her. In front of her were only trees, but beyond their peaks she could see hills and cliffs, surrounded by cotton candy spun clouds. A picture perfect scene, with the bright sky contrasting the dark green forest.

"Try not to take all day kid."

"Ah! Right...sorry." Belle walked out of the door and was greeted with the sounds and smells of the forest, light bird whistles with underlying tremors from animals, and a deep earthy scent. Belle turned at a bright light behind her and saw that Bill had shut the doors to the house. Belle turned fully at spotting the house. From the inside it had been nice, but the outside was a palace! The fabric stretched to the top elegantly, like the neck of a swan she had seen once on a school trip. It was topped with flags with a shade of pink similar to pink tulips, and the three matching towers reminded her of castles she had read about in school fairytail books. Bill caught her attention again as he floated past her towards the trees. He seemed angry, and Belle was worried that she was the cause of it. She trailed behind him as they entered the trees, weaving in and out until Belle was certain that she would never be able to find her way back. She looked up at the oak and birch and cedar trees with their spiraling bark designs. The knots on the birch trees reminded her of Bill's eyes, and she wondered if he had created them in his image. Belle became so caught up in her surroundings that she missed the blockage in the path, and ended up sprawling across the forest floor, or she would have, if not for Bill catching her.

"Jeez kid. Be more careful."

"Sorry!" Bill set Belle down on her feet and waited for her while she reasserted herself.

"Alright kid, let's go." Bill stretched out a hand, but to Belle's bewilderment. She stared at his hand, unsure of how to react.

"Take my hand, Belle. I don't want you falling and killing yourself."

"T-take?" Belle flinched as Bill's arm stretched down and took her hand in a surprisingly gentle grip.

"Like this." He displayed Belle's hand to her. "See?"

"Uh, yes!'

"This is safety. We are walking like this until you can take better care of yourself."

"Okay."

The two of them continued through the forest, and Belle realized that the trees were getting taller, yet also that they were getting lighter, and that it was brighter, despite the sun being hidden more than ever. Something flew past Belle's eye and she jerked to a stop, letting go of Bill's hand and hugging herself with both arms, her eyes clenched so tight as to block out any light.

"Kid relax. Look." Belle cracked open one eye to see that Bill was holding a sphere, inside which was a tiny human with brightly colored hair and wings.

"Is that a-a fairy?"

"That's right kid. Want to hold her?"

Belle nodded, and Bill placed one of her hands under the sphere.

"You leave, and I'll-" Bill whispered something to the fairy, at which the fairy shook and nodded. Then he removed his hand from hers, and the bubble evaporated, leaving a very pink fairy trembling inside of Belle's hand.

"Wow." Belle said. "Are you really a fairy?"

The fairy in question stood up, dusted herself, and bowed to Belle, nodding in affirmation.

"You're beautiful."

"Why thank you!"

Belle gasped. "You can talk?"

"Of course dear. We fairies are known for our colloquial conversational skills."

"She means well-spoken, bell. I doubt you've learned that word yet."

The fairy turned to Bill.

"Maybe you shouldn't underestimate the very human you decided to take under your wing!"

"If I were you, I'd watch your tongue." Bill growled.

"Well if you were me, then I'd be you, and I wouldn't be disrespecting a creature of such beauty and grace, especially in front this young princess here." The fairy turned away from Bill with a satisfied "Hmph!" She then looked up at Belle with lidded eyes. Belle looked back at the fairy, not quite sure how she was meant to respond.

"I'm talking about you, miss."

"Oh!" Belle exclaimed. "But I'm no princess."

"Well you might as well be, with your looks, you just need to get some good accessories and a complete makeover, and then you'll look perfect!"

"Don't you dare do anything to her, Quesedilla."

"Well excuse me! It's Queasediliana. Learn it, and remember it."

"Your name is Queasediliana? How original!"

"Ooo! I can see that my style of speech is already having a positive effect on you! Now let's get you all dolled up. Follow me!" Queasediliana's wings vibrated and she lifted up until she was hovering right above Belle's hand.

"It's just west of the grand oaks. Continue on this way." She pointed one dainty finger a bit to the right of the path that Belle and Bill had been following.

"No way. I'm not letting her get sucked up by your beauty standards. Her being human is bad enough."

"Why not ask her."

Bill sighed and looked up at Belle. She stood up straight, and found that she couldn't quite meet his eye.

"Do you want to go kid?"

"Um, I...well...yes…"

"Kid. You can talk up. Don't be afraid to speak your opinion unless I tell you otherwise." Bill crossed his arms and his mood seemed to darken. "And I'll let you go. But! I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Well then! Let's go! This way, Belle!"

The three of them set off, Bill floating slightly above and behind Belle while Queasediliana directed them from Belle's hand, talking all the while.

"And we're here! Welcome to the fairy salon!"

Belle looked up at the tree, which she assumed was hollowed out.

"In there? Will I fit?"

"There's a back entrance for non-fairies of course! We're the fanciest fashionistas in the forest, so of course we include areas and treatment for non-fairy creatures."

The three of them traveled around the back of the tree, and Belle found a staircase among the trees roots.

"And it can only be seen with our permission! Now, let us enter." Belle began walking down the stairs.

"Fine." Bill started to advance, only to be blocked.

"Girls only, which means no triangles allowed!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT-fine. I'll wait out here. You do anything to her and you will regret it."

"Make sure you don't do something you don't regret. Let's go, miss Belle." Belle found that she was being pulled down by the tiny fairy, and she turned to Bill.

"I'll see you after?"

Bill sighed and rubbed his closed eye.

"Have fun."

 **Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been busy with school work.**

 **Also, I started an art blog, I post Gravity Falls fanfic, and might post some stuff from this story. Please see it at .com**

 **Please favorite/follow, and especially review. Seeing your personal thoughts on my story means the world to me and gives me initiative to keep writing!**


	6. Chapter 6 An Unwanted Emotion

Bill fumed silently outside of the tree that held Belle deep within its roots. Thankfully, the other fairies were keeping a wide birth around him. Thankfully for them, for if any of them had come near him he would have incinerated them, hair, wings, and flesh.

And who did those fairies think they were, anyway? He was Bill Cipher, the most powerful being to ever exist on earth, or in the entire multiverse! He hadn't thought that catching one would lead to this huge enterprise of actually entering the fairies' part of the forest. But Bill needed bell to get out of her shell, otherwise she would never be able to control any magic. Her various uses would be greatly decreased if she couldn't have more confidence. Bill turned around at the sound of two fairies whispering about him. When they saw his glare they shrieked and sped off. Bill felt a small amount of pride at seeing their fear towards him. Asserting his power was always gratifying, even with the puny beings on Earth.

As time went on, the forest around the spa began to clear, though the fairies probably weren't going to their jobs, as they were nonexistent. Bill summoned a watch and noted the wasted 115 minutes of his time. Maybe the fairies would appreciate time more if he tortured them for the same duration of time they were taking from him. Bill smirked inwardly at the thought of their screams as he roasted them alive. Or maybe 300 watts directly transmitted to their tiny bodies would teach them. Then again, he could try the grinder-

"Bill!"

The kid! Was she being threatened by the fairies? Or held against her will? That would explain the unnecessary amount of time used.

"Kid?! What's wrong? Who's body do I have to tear limb from limb?"

"Um, no one's? I'm done! Look what the fairies did to me!"

Bill cringed at the negative connotation of her sentence, and moved to see what outrageous things had been done to his human.

Bell was smiling shyly at him. Her blue eye color was reflected in the cobalt minidress that Bill attributed to the fairies. Her nails had been colored silver with blue stripes down the middle, and had little pearls and resin flowers adorning them. A headdress of bows rested on her freshly curled hair with ribbons falling off the sides of her head. Overall, she was very blue, but also very cute. It gave Bill the urge to crush her violently, but he didn't.

"D-do you like it?" Bell asked.

"It's decent at best, kid, but fine for a human."

"You rude triangle, you should always complement a lady!"

"I'd bet that a broken aorta would really complement your tacky dress." Hopefully bell didn't know what an aorta was, but the fairy certainly did, since she blanched to the point that even her fake blush was white.

Bill glanced at bell again. At least the fairies hadn't put makeup on her, and she did have a new dress now.

"Come on bell. Let's get you home."

"Oh, okay." She turned to the fairies, who were hanging back around the entrance to the trunk. "Bye bye!"

"Bye bye!" The fairies chorused!

Bill turned away from bell to find the original fairy he had caught.

"Get away from me, pixiehead, unless you wanna get your wings fried off.."

"You're getting soft, Bill Cipher." She whispered.

Bill raised his hand. The fairy giggled and sped away, leaving a trail of glittering lights.

"Bell. Let's go."

"Sorry! I'm coming." Bell walked towards Bill. Bill noted her inability to walk in heels, even low ones.

"You have fun?" Bill asked when bell had come to a stop beside him.

"Yes! It was very fun! Thank you so much for letting me come here!"

Bill noted her formality and briefly wondered if she was thankful for letting her come here to the fairy salon, or Gravity Falls.

"Come on kid, let's head home. We've been out much longer than I intended."

"Okay." But Bill could detect disappointment in her voice. Too bad! He had given her this much time outside, and now it was time to get back. Before night time fell. He didn't want to have to bother with protecting the kid in a more risky battle just yet.

The two of them plodded on, bell on the ground and Bill in the air, until they had reached the Stonehenge.

"Bill?" Bill stopped.

"What is it, kid?" Bill asked.

"What are these stones?" Bill turned to the circle bell was referring to.

"This is the Stonehenge. It's home to various creatures, with the right incantations."

"What kind of creatures?" Bill looked at bell's face. The girl was gazing in awe at the stones, plus she was asking an unusual amount of questions. She was clearly entranced.

"Unicorns, mostly. Some satyrs and-"

"Unicorns?!" The kid was looking at him now, and Bill would have sworn that there were more highlights in her eyes than before.

"Ah! Sorry for interrupting you!"

Bill laughed, surprising bell.

"Don't worry about it kid. Humans have been fascinated with these creatures for centuries. There's no reason you wouldn't be."

Bill moved until he was between the two main stones.

"Humans have some weird deep chant for this, but I have a different way in."

Bill felt bell's stare on his back as he lifted his arms and sent out a burst of magic, raising several rocks into the air. The stones around the circle shook and started rising in response to Bill's magic. He stopped when rocks stood at their full height, leaving the door to the unicorn realm fully visible.

"How's that, kid? There's the entrance to the unicorn world."

"Wow! Can we go in?" Bell looked up at Bill again. She probably didn't know how to make puppy-dog eyes, but she was doing a pretty good job of it. Bill forced himself to look away and up at the sun. There was plenty of time left until sundown, but he didn't want the kid to over exert herself, and he had to save some adventure for another day.

"Maybe tomorrow, bell. You've had enough excitement for one day."

"Okay. Another day then." Her obedience was unexpected from a regular human, but was a defining characteristic of his kid.

"Don't be sad bell, we'll go tomorrow."

"Mm...Oh! Okay. Thanks for taking me out to meet all those nice fairies."

Her disappointment was evident, but the smile was real. Bill might had blushed if he had blood, though he would never admit it. It had barely been a day, and the tiny meat sack already had him infatuated. He needed to prevent that from happening.

"This way kid. Try to remember how to get back, I don't want you getting lost once you're out her on your own."

"Mm."

Bill waited, and at no other response, said: "Ask your question, I don't mind if it's not too many."

"When will I have to go in the forest without you?"

Bill turned to find that bell had stopped, face tilted down.

"Don't worry kid, you have to learn magic first."

"When will I be able to learn magic."

This time her eyes were sparkling.

"Soon. Once you get your strength back."

"But, I'm not tired anymore?"

"Bell, why was that a question? And I mean when you're no longer malnourished. Getting rid of your nightmares would be good too."

"Oh...okay."

Bill started again, the human following behind him. They were almost back.

"Don't worry kid, it won't take long. But if you don't come back now you're going to lose your chance to exist in this world, so hurry up."

"I'm coming." Bill watched as bell caught up with him, and then continued towards the palace he had created from the kid's mind.

The two walked in silence, which was fine with Bill. The small meat sack next to him would have time to sort through her recent experiences, and he didn't have to deal with answering simple questions. Or her...

No! Bill didn't feel the need to acknowledge anything unusual in the kid's appearance, after all, she was just another human. A flesh meat sack that he would be able to use as a tool. The only reason she was special was her beyond rare ability to access the mindscape. And her usefulness was the only reason he was taking care of her like this.

Bill stopped. He felt a small breeze as bell started behind him. They had reached the house.

Bill pushed the door open using magic and stood aside to let bell inside. After she had entered her followed suit, and briefly basked in the joy he felt from getting physical form.

"Alright kid, time to go to bed."

"Okay."

Bill turned to the kid.

"Really kid? No objections? Not even a little skeptism?"

"No?" Bell looked uncomfortable and confused. Wow. She wasn't the least bit surprised or irritated. What a tame dog he had acquired.

"You aren't hungry kid? You've had one meal today, no lunch, no dinner, and you're fine with that?"

"Well, I'm used to it...wait!" The kid quickly covered both hands with her mouth. Must have been a Freudian error, But Bill was okay with that. He liked having an obedient kid who would appreciate anything whatsoever, but at the same time, if he were to use her to interact with society, she needed to have at least a decent home life, since a normal one was impossible.

"Kid. I'm feeding you. What do you want?"

"Um...anything is fine."

Bill turned to the kid and advanced towards her until he was face to face with her."

"Bell, if you could only eat one thing in the world right now, and it would be the last thing you ever ate, what would it be?"

"Um., i..."

Bill backed up to a normal distance. "What was that, kid? Unless you want me to dig through your mind and find what you just said, you should repeat that."

"Ice..."

"Kid, last chance. And say please this time."

"C-could I have ice cream, please..?"

Bill laughed inwardly. He had heard her from the second time, but the kid was kind of cute when she was struggling in turmoil.

...Cute in the way that humans were cute when they sacrificed there own to nonexistent deities. Nothing else.

"Sure kid. Tri-flavor Sunday, coming right up. But this is a one time deal. After this you need to have something savory for dinner, and with actual protein."

Bill snapped his hands and a chair sprang from the table in the front of the room, picked her up, and pushed her back to the table, where a bowl with equal amounts of chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla ice cream sat separated by wafer cookies, topped with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles. It was small in terms where of American portions, but Bill highly doubted that the kid had ever had a decent meal, or a decent sized ice cream, so he made sure not to give her only enough food to satiate herself. The last thing he needed was for her to overeat.

Bill created a spoon out of thin air and handed it to bell.

"Eat up kid. After this you need to bathe, and then actually go to sleep. I don't doubt that you'll be exhausted."

"Oh-okay. Thank you..."

Bill ruffled bell's head. "No problem kid. I'll be in the other room if you need me. Make sure you knock first though."

Bill floated over to the door of the room opposite from bell's, but before he could go in-

"Bill!" Bill turned to face the kid.

"What, kid?"

Bell was blushing, but after a couple seconds she seemed to muster up the courage to speak, "thank you so much!"

"Don't sweat it kid."

Bill turned around and left the kid to eat her sweet dinner. He would never have admitted it, but he was smiling.

 **I hope you guys liked chapter 3! I now have a Tumblr, and I'll be posting art from this story on it. Please look at it!**

 **As usual, please follow/favorite, and review. I love seeing your personal opinions!**


	7. Chapter 7 Belwilderment Bonding

Chapter 7  
Belle sat at the table, ice cream half empty, uncertain of what to do next.  
She was full, of that she was certain, but what to do with the bowl? She looked around and saw a sink, and so she got up and carried the ice cream over to the counter. Should she pour the ice cream in the sink? Would Bill be okay that she hadn't finished it? Should she wash the bowl in the sink, just rinse it, or put it in the dishwasher? And then, should she start the dishwasher? Could only Bill touch it.  
And where did the bowl come from? Where would she put it away after it was dry?  
Bill glanced over at Bill's door, but opted against opening it. Even if Bill had said she could knock, she didn't want to bother him, or do anything that risked their relationship, short as it was.  
Belle placed the now hand washed and dried bowl on the counter next to the sink. She didn't want to risk putting it in the wrong spot, so she left it out so that she would remember to ask Bill about it.  
Belle looked around the room. She wasn't sure what to do next, and she still didn't want to bother Bill, so she went into the room designated for her. She walked into the bathroom, with a wide tiled floor and gold sparkling walls, but she didn't know if she was allowed to use the shower. Maybe Bill wanted to conserve hot water.  
Belle stopped. Did Bill even shower? She tried to imagine the triangular body under a mechanical waterfall while using a scrub brush, but she couldn't get a clear image.  
Belle quickly shook her head to clear it. She hoped that Bill couldn't see what she was imagining.  
Belle looked towards the bed. She was still in outside clothes, so she probably shouldn't go on it. Belle took a step forward and realized that she was still in the dress the fairies had given her. She had left her shoes near the door, but she still had the dress and flower purse they had let her keep. Belle opened the bag to find the outdoor dress Bill had given her that morning folded inside. She took it out and walked over to the closet to the left of the door. Inside of the closet were hangers hanging from a bar for dresses and skirts, and on the bottom right were drawers for shirts, pajamas, and pants. At the very bottom there were two thin shelves for shoes. The whole thing was empty, but when Belle opened the top drawer she found that the nightgown from the night before had been nearly folded and placed inside.  
Maybe Bill could teach her how to fold... But Belle didn't want to push her luck, as Bill was already teaching her magic and letting her stay with him. She put the bag down on top of the drawers and, after hanging up her dress from Bill, began changing out of her dress from the fairies. The corset easily slipped over her head, followed by the big puffy skirt. After examining the dress, Belle found that it was made with very large, hardened petals. The belt was vines woven together, and the ruffles seemed to be actual fabric. Belle hung up the dress and then picked up her nightgown without unfolding it. She examined the way it was folded as she unfolded it, and tried to remember so that she could fold it later. Belle slipped the nightgown on and looked at it in the mirror on the inside of the door. Belle had never had a mirror that wasn't covered with filth and grime before. She was startled by how clear it was. She examined her face. It was pale, and her eyes were big, made even wider by her surprise at seeing her reflection, perfectly clean.  
Belle stepped away and closed the closet. The mirror was interesting, but she didn't much want to look into it, lest she see things she didn't want to. She fingered her shoulder. Maybe she should go see if Bill was out of his room yet. Belle started towards the door, but before she could open it, a knocking came from the other side.  
"Kid?"  
"Ah! Yes." Belle shouted quickly in response.  
"Can I come in?"  
Belle reached for the door handle and opened the door to find a giant eye staring through the door.  
"Ah!" Belle jumped back in surprise and partial fear and seeing only a giant eye instead of the normal-sized one.  
Well, she said normal-sized, but really, Bill didn't seem to have a specific size, as he was always changing. It was interesting.  
"Wow kid, now that was entertaining. I didn't scar you for life or anything did I?" Bill resumed a smaller size and floated through the door.  
Belle shook her head. She supposed she would have to get use to Bill liking to scare her. She hoped that he wouldn't do anything too scary, she didn't like scary things...  
Belle shook her head and focused on Bill. She felt awkward just standing there across from him, but she didn't want to be disrespectful by sitting down.  
Bill seemed to have read her mind.  
"Kid, you can sit down." He snapped his fingers and a chair appeared out of now sure and scooped her up. It was a white Victorian chair with pink cushions. Bill was sitting on a chair too, though his was black with blue cushions.  
"Kid..." Bill eyed Belle with a frown.  
"How small of portions are you used to?"  
"What?" Belle sat up straight with her hands on her knees. What was she being accused of? Did she do something wrong?  
"Don't say 'what.' It's too informal. And I said, how much do you usually eat?"  
"Um..." Belle made a bowl with her hands. "About this much." She said, displaying her hands to Bill.  
Bill eyed her hands.  
"Per meal, per day, or what?"  
"Oh! It's, um, per day." Belle placed her hands nervously on her lap.  
"Per day? Alright kid." Bill looked surprised, but all he did was raise his eyebrow. "How many meals?"  
"One or even two, if there's enough food. Why?"  
Bill said nothing. Belle fidgeted nervously on her chair. She didn't know why Bill was asking her all these questions, and she was worried she had said something wrong.  
"Alright kid." Bill sighed and closed his eye. "Did you shower yet?"  
"I-I didn't know if I could..."  
"What?" Bill opened his eye. "Belle, I want you to be clean. Why wouldn't you be able to shower?"  
"Maybe you needed the hot water?"  
"Kid, this house is magic. There's an unlimited amount of water. Now get up."  
Belle jumped off the chair just in time before it vanished. She looked over to see Bill looking towards the bathroom.  
"Alright kid. Go clean yourself."  
Bill moved towards Belle and placed one hand in her back, guiding her to the other door in the room.  
Belle opened the door to the bathroom. She had used it that morning, so she knew what the inside looked like, but she was still surprised by the vast marble floor and triangular bath. A shower head hung over the furthest corner of the bath, and on the opposing wall was a long white sink.  
"Alright kid. Shower. I'll be out in the other room."  
Belle approached the bathtub as Bill was leaving. She waited until Bill had left, and then slowly took off her nightgown and undergarments, leaving them carefully folded on a footstool next to the sink. Belle stepped over the fluffy floor towels and into the bathtub. The ground was made with lightly colored stones, each a different color and shape. Two handles were placed on either side of a rather geometrical faucet. Belle tried turning the two, but she only succeeded in turning on the bath. Belle looked up, startled by small vibrations going around the tub. Suddenly, all the faucets around the tub turned on, filling the bath with water. Belle struggled with the handles, trying to figure out a way to turn the bath off and the shower on, yet the water continued to rise.  
Belle ran over to the corner of the tub closest to the door.  
"Um, Bill?" She called out, a bit frantically. "Could I ask for help, um, that is, if you're not...busy..." Belle trailed off. He probably couldn't hear her. She had ruined everything. Belle curled up in the water and covered her face with her hands. There was nothing she could do. The faucet handles had no effect, and she doubted that covering the rapid stream of water would do anything, as there were multiple faucets.  
Suddenly the water stopped, and the door slammed open.  
"Kid, what happened?!"  
Belle looked up to see a blurry yellow mass that she assumed was Bill. It was hard to see through the water covering her face.  
"Bill, uh, I- the water."

Bill floated over to Belle, and she saw him scan the bath. Was he mad? Was she going to be kicked out?  
"Kid, did you turn on the bath instead of the shower? Wow! Must have been a surprise when all the faucets turned on, huh." Belle looked at Bill in confusion.  
"You're not...mad?"  
"No kid. Why would I be?"  
"I did something wrong. Isn't that bad?"  
"So you made a mistake. Big deal! "Kid, you could have lied and said that you wanted to take a bath and no one would have been the wiser. Except me."  
"So, it's okay?"  
"Belle, what's important is that it wasn't a big mistake, and that no one got hurt."  
"Oh...okay."  
"Are you going to shower?"  
"Mm-hm." Belle mumbled, slightly embarrassed at having caused so much trouble.  
Bill clapped his hands(an unusual occurance, seeing that he preferred snapping) and suddenly there was a torrent of warm water falling on Belle. She shielded her eyes and looked up to find that as opposed to a single shower head, like she had originally thought, there were in fact multiple, hanging in a grid around the bath.  
"Here kid, you forgot these." Bill placed a couple of condiments on the ledge next to Belle. He moved to leave, but stopped when Belle called out:  
"Um, Bill! Could you stay, please?"  
Belle nervously clasped her hands over her chest.  
"Sure kid." A couch appeared a few inches off the ground, with a book resting on its arm. Bill sat down in it, taking the book in his hands.  
"I'll be right here, okay kid?"  
Belle nodded. She kneeled in the bath water and took the shampoo in her hands. She was surprised at how thick it was, and at the amount of bubbles it made in her hair. Belle dunked her head in the water and scrubbed at her scalp. The clean hair was filled with conditioner, and then she moved onto body soap. Bill had even included a face wash and scrub.  
"Um, Bill? Where did you get all this stuff?"  
Bill looked up from his book at Belle, "Dimension 482-12. Why?"  
Belle looked down at the arrangement of sweet smelling bottles.  
"Just wondering."  
Belle nodded. She kneeled in the bath water and took the shampoo in her hands. She was surprised at how thick it was, and at the amount of bubbles it made in her hair. Belle dunked her head in the water and scrubbed at her scalp. The clean hair was filled with conditioner, and then she moved onto  
Belle stepped away from the falling water. The bottles were relined up in perfect order on the wall separating the water(which Belle had just noticed was lit up by lights lining the edges of the tub) from dry ground. Belle reached hesitantly over the border to retrieve one of the towels hanging from the hook. She stood in the low bath water and toweled herself off, before stepping onto the floor towel outside the barrier keeping the water in.  
As soon as Belle stepped down, Bill snapped his fingers and two bottles plus a comb appeared with a blue flash on the sink.  
"Lotion and hair product." Bill said without looking up from his book.  
Belle knew of the two, but she had never used hair product before. She had seen her mother with it. The strange substance giving her hair a glossy look, with the appearance and texture of silk. Belle looked at the hair product bottle. It was a simple pump bottle, but on it were swirling vines covered with delicate flowers, coupled with information on the ingredients and instructions on how to use the product. When Belle picked up the bottle, she found that it was smooth to the touch, but with small ridges where the vines and words were. According to the instructions, she had to rub the cream between her hands and then apply it to her hair. Belle complied moving slowly, afraid that if she wasn't careful with the substance it might disappear into nothing. She cringed a little when she touched it to her hair, the soft cream standing in bold contrast with her coarse strands and scraggly ends.  
Belle finished using the bath products and looked up only to find a ball of fabric in her face. Bill had hurled her pajamas at her. Belle looked at Bill but he avoided her gaze by continuing to read the book he was apparently entranced by.

"You done yet, kid?"

"Oh, almost." Belle dressed herself and let the silk-like(for she could not tell silk from satin) nightgown fall to her knees. She was still unused to owning such splendid clothing and found herself twirling in the dress before letting it rest and stop in front of Bill.

"I'm done."

Bill closed his book and eyed her nonchalantly. Every time Bill looked at Belle she felt as though he was unraveling her thoughts and feelings, which she supposed was true, given the fact that he was as powerful as God.

"Time to go to sleep kid. It's probably late, but I don't care what time you humans normally go to bed anyway."

"Okay."

Bill opened the door and beckoned for Belle to follow him, which she did, but not before a quick glance back at the pool of water in the bathroom.

"Um, what should I do about the bath?"

Bill glanced back and replied:

"It empties itself whenever someone leaves. In the future, stand under a shower and clap your hands in order to turn it on or off. Clapping while you're outside of the bath area turns on the whole thing."

"Oh, okay."

Bill waited by the bed until Belle had climbed in, and then he flipped the upturned covers up on to her.

Belle looked up at Bill, who peered down at her with an uncaring look.

"Thanks Bill."

"You're welcome kid. Go to sleep."

Belle watched Bill turn and float over to the door. A flip of the light switch next to him and the entire room turned dark, yet when Belle looked up she could see a replica of the moon giving off light from above her bed.

"Goodnight, Bill…". She trailed off.

Belle saw Bill pause halfway out of the door.

"Night kid."

Belle rolled back onto her back, staring up at the faux moon above her. Stars danced above her, and she could recognize constellations from pictures shown to her at her old school.

Old school...she supposed she wouldn't be going there anymore. Was there a school in Gravity Falls? Was Bill going to take her there?

Belle thought on the prospect of the new town. If Bill lived there, then the rest of the citizens were probably just as intelligent as him. Maybe they could use magic too. That would explain why he had brought her to this place.

Thoughts danced around Belle's head in sync with the stars above her. Pegasus, Orion, and of course, the Big Dipper. What wonders would Belle be soon to marvel at in this strange town called Gravity Falls?

 **Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I've been working on original projects, but I'll still be able to continue this one!**


	8. Chapter 8 A Necessary Update

Bill stared into the empty living room. He had gotten the kid to sleep.

He cursed himself inwardly for revealing the unicorns to her. As much as he needed her to come out of her shell, there were probably far more effective ways that didn't involve revealing those pretentious, precocious, and nearly human creatures. Now he was going to have to deal with their infernal barking. Hopefully bell didn't take to them; unicorns were even worse to humans than they were normally.

The house was in perfect condition, but Bill needed something to do. Now that he had a physical being at his command, he supposed he should start working on opening the rift between the nightmare realm and the human world, but at the same time, preparing a back up human for infiltration might be better. It wasn't as if the tiny meat sack was dexterous enough to make a portal, even if Bill did possess her. If he could get her to find the original, he might be able to get to the adult male with the optimal location. First he needed to teach her magic. She needed to be able to defend herself, and hey, maybe if she got skilled enough, she'd be able to rip the rift open herself.

Bill began to puzzle instead over how the meat sack had ended up with magic. Humans couldn't use unspecific magic. Sure, they could cast spells, but entering the mindscape and overflowing with magical energy shouldn't be physically possible, let alone way too dangerous. Giving dumb creatures like humans metaphysical abilities was just asking for the entire multiverse to be destroyed. In Gravity Falls at least. There were some smarter humans with powers. Key syllable: 'er.' Just because they were smarter than the citizens of Gravity Falls didn't necessarily mean they were smart. Being more of anything other than dull and dumb than the meat sacks in Gravity Falls wasn't that hard.

Bill glanced towards the meat sack in the other room. He peered through the wall. She was asleep, undreaming.

"Guess not all of them are that bad." He said out loud.

What?!

Bill shook himself and continued 'pacing' the room. It could be genetic. Perhaps some human breeded with a magical human like creature that wandered into this dimension. Or maybe she was from another dimension where humans could use magic. She could have slipped through somehow. Maybe through a hole in the nightmare realm that he had missed.

...yeah, no.

Bill summoned a random useless scroll from some decade or dimension long forgotten and began to tear pieces of the paper off and burn them. It was a fun, but unusual pastime. It gave him something to do, at the very least.

And then he went out and killed all the citizens of Gravity Falls.

No, he needed them. Those idiot flesh sacks were so dumb that they didn't know how to be mean, which was crucial to getting bell out of her shell. His only hope was that she didn't become as imbecilic as the townsfolk themselves. Immediate rejection seemed like a good punishment if that did indeed happen.

He supposed he could register her for school. She was what, 8 or 9? She had said her age before, but Bill didn't bother remembering anything that he didn't care about. Human age as an example. They barely lived even a century, if that, and their rate of aging was so strange that he didn't even bother distinguishing between decades. Generations, maybe. He needed to know a little about what kind person he was manipulating, after all.

Bill floated out the door of the fairytale castle, ignoring the shock he got upon every exit. All grades of elementary school were the same, right? He could just put her into the one that looked most like her age group. Bill glanced back through the walls and into the bedroom of the sleeping child. Young, but old enough to walk and talk.

The night was cool, and Bill found himself taking a meandering route through the forest to check on the areas he planned on taking bell. Gnomes, lepracorns, and unicorns - but only if she insisted. He could take her to see different relics too. The people of the town as well as the creatures of the forest didn't dare to venture into caves of past civilizations that had worshipped Bill Cipher. Not that Bill was complaining. All he needed was for people to go into the one cave with his summoning circle. That was how he got business, after all.

Bill turned to a rustling behind him. Not that he was visible or physical, but he still wanted to know what kind of creature was lurking about.

The rustling stopped. Bill examined the still branches of the area around him and then snapped his fingers, in realization, not to use his magic.

He'd forgotten to update the hanchmaniacs.

Not related to the leaves in any way, shape, or form, but they had reminded Bill that he hadn't told any of his monsters or demons what he was doing in dimension 46'\\. They would have assumed he was trying to reopen the rift, but Bill supposed he should probably give them some details.

The journey to the nightmare realm passed by too fast for any human traveler to perceive, yet for Bill the flash of colors was anything but indiscernible.

"Boss!" Bill opened his eye to find his gang of friends surrounding him. He reveled slightly in the feeling of his soul reentering his original body and turned to see who had yet to notice his presence.

"Where's Teeth?"

"He's in dimension 7*6. Ford's been sighted."

Bill narrowed his eye. 25 years and they still hadn't caught one tiny human. If he weren't so busy he'd search for the six-fingered meatsack himself, but the multitude of bounty hunters, demons, and subjects too scared to refuse should have been enough to catch him. If one of his henchmaniachs had gone to the dimension himself, then they might be closing in.

"Alright, listen up." Bill turned to the crowd waiting before him. "I found a human who has magic in the target dimension. I don't know why or how, but she might be able to rip open the rift for us, if I train her."

Some muttering. A couple of his monsters were still perplexed as to why Bill was interacting with humans at all, but they'd get the point of his deals eventually.

"You lot need to keep looking for Stanford. He's our one-way ticket out of this place. The new kid's just backup."

"How often are ya gonna stay in there?"

Pyronica. The only demon that could come close to what humans called female, but with the over 4 billion genders that could be found in the multiverse, who knew?

"As often as I need to. I had the 'luck' to find the youngest possible meatsack, so she's going to need a lot of supervision. Flesh bags that young can't even feed themselves."

Sounds of approval. Good. He needed a team that could get things right on the first try. No leniency would be allowed.

Bill thought of the lack of successful captures for the past few decades. Maybe some leniency.

"Alright. Meanwhile, continue with your orders from before. Kryptose." The small rhombus shaped demon jumped up.

"Yes boss?"

"You're in charge of making sure everyone knows their assignments. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Well then gang," Bill took off his hat and bowed, "I'm off!" A flick of his wrist sent the hat back on his 'head' and a snap with the other sent his soul spiraling through the multiverse into bell's dimension with a jolt that, once more, could not be described as real pain.

Bill picked himself up and looked at the sleeping town around him. Still night.

He trailed through the empty buildings, scouting for what looked like s school. No meatsacks, just dust and the occasional rat. Thank goodness the school wasn't in the residential district.

Bill found the high school, where awkward and sex oriented teens went to supposedly prepare for society. Yeah right. Behind it was a smaller building, and a short ways after that was a small pastel green building.

"Gravity Falls Elementary School." Bill read aloud. Elementary. This school was the one bell had gone to before he took her from her parents.

Hm…

'Took' wasn't a good verb, to basic. 'Kidnapped' would have been appropriate, expect bell went with him willingly. 'Saved' might work, since her parents were horrible by human standards, but Bill did not want to seem like he 'saved' children.

…

He'd think on it later.

Adding bell to the school roster wasn't hard at all. Just a few pieces of paper work and she had been added as a transfer student. The school accepted transfer students via a test to place them in a grade. If the kid had gone to any decent school she would no doubt ace it.

He didn't know her last name so he just put Cipher and filled in random info for the rest of the categories. He could always change it if needed to.

Bill paused outside of the school. That had been a brief trip, but hopefully it would prove fruitful to his kid's future. She needed human interaction, and more to do than just sit in her room or the forest. Bill had stuff he needed to do, after all. School would give him the time he needed.

Back at bell's palace, Bill entered with a flash of light as he reconfigured into his standard yellow hue and triangular shape. The kid was asleep in the next room. Bill floated through the door and stopped above the tiny meatsack's bed. She was having a nightmare. Bill raised one hand and waved it slowly over bell's face, and following its motion, a trail of vapor pulled itself from her body and dissolved into Bill's hand. He clenched the nightmare in a fist, and threw it in his 'mouth.'

Nothing more than a snack, but still quite delicious. He looked down at the sleeping figure, now restful, and waited for the sun to rise.


End file.
